1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-droplet type ink jet printing apparatus, and particularly, to an ink jet printing apparatus that changes a maximum ink droplet number to accelerate the completion of a print job.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in ink jet printing apparatuses, a multi-droplet type that is a driving type for performing gradation expression is known. In the multi-droplet type, the control of the number of ink droplets that is the same discharge amount of ink to be discharged to the same position corresponding to each pixel is performed (for example, JP-A-2012-116050).